Unexpected Reunion
by moyoki
Summary: 8 years after leaving Japan, Syaoran returns to rejoin his friends. He meets up with all but Sakura, and he ends up finding her in the one place he'd never expect. Semi-AU. COMPLETE.
1. Where's Sakura?

**Chapter revised as of October 09 2010.**

**Going over this, I made so many mistakes! /shame] I tried my best to not add too much stuff, in case some people don't re-read.**

-x-

_Sakura ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She was out of breath, but she couldn't stop. She had to see him. "Syaoran!" she screamed out._

_A figure turned. "Sakura…" he breathed softly. "Syaoran! Don't leave, stay here! Please… I... I love you…" she stammered. She looked up at him, pleading. _

"_I'm… I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't return those feelings…" he whispered back. He covered his face so she couldn't see his pained expression. _

"_Syaoran… just stay… I don't care if you don't like me just stay!" she said quietly, yet forcefully. Syaoran did not give in. _

"_Goodbye, Sakura," he replied, as he kissed her on the cheek. He walked to board the plane, without glancing back at Sakura, who has kneeling on the ground, betrayed by who she thought loved her._

-x-

"Sakura? Are you home?" called Fujitaka from the kitchen. Sakura didn't reply, but ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.

"Sakura! What's the matter with you!" asked Kero. Sakura went straight past him, not even bothering to look at him.

She buried her face in her pillow and cried. No matter how hard she tried, the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She felt empty, alone. After a while, she fell asleep. But while she slept, she dreamt of Syaoran.

Another hour passed, and Sakura awoke. Remembering where she was, and the day's events, she could not hold back the tears that involuntarily fell down her face.

"_Knock-knock_, can I come in?" called her brothers voice. Sakura didn't reply. Touya took this as a yes, and opened the door.

His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. He'd never seen his sister in such a state. It seemed Kero was at a loss as well; he didn't bother hiding the fact he was alive, and not just a plush toy.

"It was that boy, _Li Syaoran_, wasn't it," Touya spat. But hearing his name only made Sakura cry harder. "I'm going to beat him so bad he'll wish he never came to Japan," he vowed, as he stood up from the bed.

Sakura grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him back. "H-he's gone b-back to H-Hong Kong," she managed choke out. There was a silence, with neither of them knowing what to say.

"Onii-chan!" she cried suddenly, hugging him tightly. Touya looked down at his sister, and swore that he would kill Li Syaoran the next time he sat foot in Japan.

-x-

8 Years Later  -

"Tomoyo! Eriol! Meiling!" shouted Syaoran from across the road. He crossed the road and ran up to the coffee shop.

"It's been what, seven years?" he grinned. Eriol and Meiling smiled.

"Eight, actually," corrected Eriol.

"Welcome back to Japan, Li-san," said Tomoyo. She didn't seem to be smiling at him. Syaoran wondered what was up with her. He looked around, and noticed that there were only four chairs, for the four of them.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked, puzzled. According to the look on their faces, Sakura seemed to be a touchy subject. After an awkward silence, someone finally said something.

"Sakura-chan's… gone," Meiling said quietly. There was an awkward silence.

"…Gone? What do you mean, gone? Is she… dead?" he said quietly, wondering why he hadn't heard of this. But none of them answered his question, and they continued to talk as if he'd never asked.

"So, Li-kun, you're here for your family business?" asked Eriol.

"Yes, we're going to check out Hikari TV Studios, we're interested in doing some sponsorship for them," he explained. He noticed that as he said this, he got some funny expressions from his three friends. Noticing this, he was about to ask '_what the hell is up with you three today? Did something happen while I was gone?'_ but was cut off, _again_.

"Hikari TV," Tomoyo said bluntly. "I see."

-x-

"Ah, Li-sama, please come in! We are waiting for you," called the manager of Hikari TV. Syaoran was ushered into an elevator, and the manager began to talk.

"Here at Hikari TV, we have a variety of events, TV shows and broadcasts that would no doubt be pleasing to you. I am the manager, Matsuno Yuiki," he started. He talked more on the subject as they walked around the building, with Syaoran one-quarter listening and three-quarters thinking about what to eat for dinner. The two of them stopped in front of a large overlooking glass. It was overseeing some model shoots.

"Li-sama, I take it you have heard of Miss. Ichiro Akai?" he asked, smiling at him. The mention of _this _name caught his attention. Heard of her? Syaoran was a _fan_.

"Ah, you mean, _the_ Miss. Ichiro Akai? The one that does your, well, 'modeling' here at Hikari TV?" he asked, trying to hide a smile. Ichiro Akai wasn't just a model. She was an international celebrity, with her gorgeous looks and not to mention her, well, somewhat naughty clothing shoots.

"Yes," said Matsuno, his smile now a grin. Syaoran thought his grin looked more like the grin of a pervert, but he kept to himself.

"Look, her photo shoot is starting," he said, nudging the glass. Syaoran watched as the model made a variety of poses, from standing up to lying down seductively. Syaoran watched as she removed her bra and underwear, and stood in a sexy pose while professionally covering her privates. Being 19 years old and still somewhat immature, Syaoran stared at her slim legs and large breasts.

"Would you like to meet Miss Akai? It would be our pleasure to let you," said Matsuno, obviously trying to win Syaoran's favour. Oblivious, Syaoran couldn't believe his luck.

"To meet her, face to face? I would be most honoured," said Syaoran, as he was led to a door.

"Yes, I like those photos. I particularly like this dress, I wouldn't mind modeling it again sometime," said Ichiro Akai. Her voice was soft and feminine, but to Syaoran's discerning ears, he sensed a hint of sourness, as if she'd been in an argument just minutes before.

"Akai-sama, this here is Li Syaoran, the future head of the Li Corporate Business. He is interested in sponsoring Hikari TV, come and shake his hand," said Matsuno.

Ichiro Akai froze. She stood frozen to the spot. Her head raised slightly, and Syaoran could see her glaring at Matsuno.

'_Maybe Matsuno offended her somehow_,' thought Syaoran. '_I guess I'll be the one to make introductions', _and he started to walk towards her. But it seemed as if Syaoran was the one she was mad at. The closer he got to her, the more she seemed to tremble and quake.

When Syaoran got right up to her, he saw her beauty. He saw her slender body, and her long flowing hair that went down to her hips. She turned away slightly, as if she was ashamed to be in front of him.

She sent off some sort of… familiarity. She reminded him of someone.

'_Hold on… it couldn't be… could it?'_ thought Syaoran, his eyes widening. He moved an arm to clear her fringe off her face. He saw those green eyes staring back at him, hurt and hatred reflecting from them.

Syaoran backed away a few paces, and dropped the papers he was holding.

"S-Sakura?"he whispered.

-x-

[Reviews! REVIEWS! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! They're like, a necessity for me to keep writing! Updated this chapter to improve the layout because _some people _were complaining about it. /3

~ Moyo-chanx3]

_**^That A/N was already there. Um, new A/N, I haven't changed much from the original chapter, but I fixed a few spelling mistakes and added a few bits of dialogue. **_


	2. Sakura's Past Part 1

**Revised as of 9 October 2010**

**Note: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters. Is it that unobvious that I must state it?**

-x-

_Ichiro Akai_ didn't reply, but continued to stare at Syaoran with her large, green eyes, narrowed into slits. Syaoran sensed the familiarity coming from her, and wondered why he had never noticed this before. He had seen her on TV, as a fashion model, and in magazines, but why had it never occurred to him, the similarity between her and _Sakura Kinomoto_?

"Are you, or are you not, Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked slowly. Ichiro flinched.

"I… I don't go by that name anymore," she said flatly. Matsuno gasped.

"Li-sama, you know her?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah, we were childhood fr-" Syaoran began, but was cut off by the girl in front of him.

"Childhood acquaintances," Ichiro said, not even trying to hide the bluntness in the comment.

'_Ow, that hurt… acquaintances?'_thought Syaoran. '_Since when did I become an acquaintance?'_

Matsuno looked hesitantly at the two of them. "Well, we really must keep on with the tour, perhaps you can come back another day?" said Matsuno quickly, leading Syaoran out the door.

"…Wait, Li-sama…" started Ichiro. Syaoran turned. "…N-never mind. Keep on with the tour, Matsuno-san," she said quickly, quickly looking down at the clothing guide she held.

"Who would've guessed, you knew Ichiro!" chuckled Matsuno.

"Mm," replied Syaoran. Matsuno continued to show Syaoran around, but Syaoran wasn't really listening. He couldn't get those green eyes out of his head. '_Why is Sakura… I mean, Ichiro… why is she here? Why is she doing those things? I'll call up Dadouji-san later, I guess.'_

_-x-_

Syaoran gripped his cup of espresso tighter. Tomoyo was late. He'd been sitting there, waiting for 10 minutes. He was about to grab his things and leave, when someone called his name.

"Li-san, sorry I'm late. There was a bit of a mistake for one of my clothing designs, and I had to clear it up first," she said as she sat down. She waved a waitress and ordered a cup of tea. "So, what could it be, that you called me here today?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

"It's… about Sakura…" he began.

"Ah," she said, narrowing her eyes. "You must have met her, over at Hikari TV?" she said.

"Y-yeah, you told me she was gone… but she's still alive, still in Japan. What did you mean?" he asked.

Tomoyo sighed. "I guess I should tell you the whole story, from the day you left Japan," she said, as she started unwinding the tale.

"Eight years ago, when you left Japan, _and rejected Sakura_,' she emphasized. Syaoran's gaze hardened.

"You left her in pieces. She just sat in her room every day, never responded to emails, or answered her phone. I came and visited her house, but nobody answered the door. The school term started, and Sakura didn't come to school. Me and the others were all worried for her, and after one week, we went and visited her house. It was then we found out that she and her family had moved away," she said.

"Moved away? Why would she move away, and not tell any of you?" asked Syaoran, clearly confused.

"She had moved to a small town on the outskirts of Japan. None of us knew where she moved, and apparently she changed her phone number and email address."

'_So that's why Sakura never replied to my emails,'_ thought Syaoran. He had always simply passed it off as rudeness.

"That's all I know of Sakura's past. The next thing I knew, she was in Tokyo, working for Hikari TV as a model. It broke my heart to see Sakura revealing so much of her precious body," said Tomoyo sadly. "She never contacts us and never associates with us. But Sakura will always model for my designs. I think it's her way of showing me she still cares," she said, sighing.

"Thank you for your time, Daidouji-san," said Syaoran, as he got up to leave.

"Li-san," said Tomoyo quickly.

"Yes?"

"Don't try and get closer to her. The Sakura you see now isn't the Sakura we know, she is merely Ichiro Akai. Getting to know her will only sadden you," she warned.

Syaoran wondered what she meant, as he got into the car waiting for him.

-x-

**1 word. REVIEW. **

**~ Moyo-chanx3**


	3. Sakura's Past Part 2

**Revised as of 9 October 2010**

**Note: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

-x-

Syaoran walked into the lobby of Hikari TV Studio. He sat on the sofa as he waited for Matsuno to come and talk things over with him.

5 minutes passed. '_Matsuno isn't here?' _thought Syaoran. He decided to go and ask the woman at the service desk.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but is Matsuno Yuiki here? I have a scheduled appointment here set for 9:30am…" he said.

"Oh, you're Li Syaoran?" she replied, not even looking up at him.

"Yes, did he mention anything about running late?" he asked.

"He called in to say he had an emergency meeting to attend to. He said he'll be here at about 10:30am. Would you like a coffee, tea or some biscuits?" the woman said, still not looking at him.

"No thank you, I'll be fine," said Syaoran as he walked back to the sofa.

"I already said no! I'm sorry, but I'm not interesting in modeling for your clothing anymore, _Aiko-san_. They were poorly made and the designs were hideous. Don't call me out again, or I'm putting my manager on you," shouted an angry woman from the hallway. She stormed into the lobby and went up to the lady at the reception desk.

"Nanako-san, did you call Daidouji Designs yet? One of their employees sent me an email with images of their latest designs, and they are quite intriguing," said the woman, who Syaoran identified as Ichiro Akai.

"Not yet, Akai-sama. I will ring them up immediately, please go and have a coffee while you wait," said the receptionist as the picked up the phone. Ichiro walked towards a large coffee machine and pressed some buttons. She took her drink and sat down at a sofa near Syaoran.

"So you still drink hot chocolate in the morning?"smirked Syaoran. Ichiro looked up to see who was talking to her and froze.

"_Li-san_,' she said flatly, as if she was emphasizing the unfamiliarity. " Matsuno-san said that I must talk to you in order to make good impressions of Hikari TV stations," she said, as she took a sip of her drink.

'_I guess if it wasn't for that, she wouldn't talk to me at all', _thought Syaoran.

"Yes, and actually, I wanted to talk to you about something today. I would like to know what happened to you after I left Japan and why you work here with this kind of a job," he said.

Ichiro stiffened. "I don't have to discuss that with you if I don't want to," she spat.

"Oh, then I'll call up Matsuno-san right now, and tell him I'm not interested in any partnership at all," said Syaoran, taking out his cell phone.

"Fine, you win," snapped Ichiro. "I don't think you'll enjoy this story very much though…"

"After you left Japan, and cruelly broke my heart," she added. Syaoran flinched. "My father, brother and I moved to the coast of Japan. We cut off all communications to our previous friends and acquaintances. It took me a while to recover, and school was a drag. I put up with it until the age of 15, when my brother moved to Tokyo for studies. I couldn't stand being alone with just my father, so I ran away."

"I found a kind farmer who took me in his car to a nearby town. There I was accepted, and adopted into a loving family. For the first time in years, I felt happy and loved. There was a boy there, the same age as me named Haruka. He was kind, handsome and loved by everyone. Three months later, he said that he loved me and wanted to protect me. I accepted him and for the first time ever, I felt completely whole."

Sakura finished her drink. "And then?" asked Syaoran.

"After a year and nine months of being together, he tossed me aside to be with another girl he'd met. I had given him my heart, he had merely played with it, and then ripped it in two," Ichiro said bitterly.

"I couldn't take it anymore, my life felt dull and desolate. I had walked miles away from my town and I would have gladly accepted death at any time. I sat sitting on the side of the road, when I was found by a hotel owner. I was only 17, so I wasn't, 'legal', yet. He decided to let me work as a maid there, cleaning and replacing bed sheets. The days past quickly after that, I spent the day working, and at night I could roam free wherever I wanted."

"Before I knew it, I was 18 years old. The hotel manager asked if I wanted to be employed there as a proper employee, not just a maid. I wasn't sure at first, but after talking to some other girls who worked there, it sounded like an _interesting_ job, and tips could be large."

Syaoran, who now had no clue what she was talking about, decided to clarify his thoughts. "A proper employee? Isn't being a maid a well, proper job?" he asked.

Ichiro scoffed. "Are you an idiot, or what? You don't really have maids at love hotels. I thought that you would know at least that much," she said, rolling her eyes.

'_Oh, a love hotel….'_ thought Syaoran. '_So that's what she meant…'_

"How would I know? It's not like I know everything about love hotels! I'm not a… guy that sleeps around…" he said, not liking the fact he'd been called an idiot.

"Oh please, it's not like you've never been to a love hotel before," Ichiro said, who clearly seemed annoyed at him.

"W-What? O-Of course I haven't b-been to a l-love hotel!" Syaoran said, defending himself. He felt his cheeks burn as he remembered the incident with his friends the year before. "Actually… never mind," he said, dropping his argument.

"Hah, I knew it. All guys are the same," said Ichiro. "Anyway, I worked at the love hotel for half a year, when Matsuno found me. I know it makes him sound like a total pervert, and he is. He's one of the most disgusting clients I've ever had," Ichiro shuddered at the thought.

"He told me I had naturally good looks, and that I had potential to be great. Of course, if it meant I could leave this town and go to Tokyo, I'd certainly do it! I accepted and caught a train with him to Tokyo. It was then I found that Tomoyo had started a fashion industry, and Eriol was studying business in college."

"Matsuno took me straight up to the modeling department, and the head there took me into a room. A makeup artist stripped me bare, and examining me from every angle. She told me I had a good figure and cute looks that would surely help me if I was to continue along this path."

"I changed my name, and I don't contact anyone I used to know for their sake. They would surely be embarrassed to be seen with an international-"

"They're not! They want to get to know you again, be your friend!" Syaoran cut in.

Ichiro shook her head. "Stop trying to make me feel better, Li-sama," she said as she got up.

"I hope this will be the last time I have to talk with you, I'm still not over what happened between us," she spat, walking away.

-x-

[This story is officially up and running. I have all the chapters worked out, now all I need are reviews. Reviews, and time to type this all up. Hopefully I'll be done before the school term begins, or you will have to wait. D:

~ Moyo-chanx3]

**A/N as of 9.10.2010: … short chapters much?**


	4. Remembering the Past

Unexpected Reunion – Moyo-chanx3

Note: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters, because, CCS is older than I am! O: I think…

* * *

"I hope this will be the last time I have to talk with you, I'm still not over what happened between us," she spat, walking away.

* * *

Syaoran watched her figure retreat down the hall. He sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy," he muttered.

"Li-sama! Sorry for making you wait!" huffed Matsuno as he approached.

'_We talked for an hour? It really didn't seem like that long',_ thought Syaoran, looking at his watch.

"I'm sorry, there was a suddenly called meeting and I had to rush to it, but anyway, let's get on with the discussion. Are you interested in sponsoring Hikari TV?" he asked.

"Actually," said Syaoran, fidgeting, "I'm not sure yet… do you think I could call you back in maybe 2-3 working days?" he asked sheepishly.

Matsuno seemed to give a tiny sigh of relief. "Sure, take as long as you want, Li-sama. We'll await your reply," he said, as he walked into his office.

* * *

Syaoran sat on his bed, looking through an old photo album of his school year in Japan. Nostalgia swelled up inside of him.

He turned the page, and one photo caught his eye. It was Sakura and him, as she was holding up all the Clow Cards. Kero was there, biting his finger.

'_Clow Cards…_ _What did Sakura do with them? Are they safe…' _he wondered.

Syaoran removed the picture from its place, and put it in his pocket.

"Li-sama, you have a guest, shall I let her in?" asked his butler.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mei-"

"SYAORAN!!!!" screamed a girl, running towards him.

"-ling," finished his butler.

Syaoran stood up just as she reached him watching as she catapulted face first into the bed.

"Oh, sorry Meiling," he said.

"You don't sound the slightest bit sorry!" yelled Meiling rubbing her nose.

"I'm going to have a bath, do whatever you want Meiling," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Syaoran! How come every time I come here… you never…" she muttered.

She stopped as the noticed the photo album that was open. She saw the empty pocket where Syaoran had removed a photo. She read the caption that was scribbled underneath.

'_Me and Sakura after capturing all the Clow Cards.'_

Meiling smiled.

"So you're still not over her, are you Syaoran…"

* * *

Syaoran gave a big sigh. He was only 19, a teenager. Yet here he was, on top of all the other crap he had to deal with, trying to get his head around an emotionally unstable girl.

He pulled on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked out into his bedroom and looked for his jacket. After buttoning it up, he slid his hand in his pocket and took out the photo he put in there earlier.

The memory flashed in his head. Sakura's happy smiling face, his angry, irritated self, trying to shake off Kero who was biting his finger.

Syaoran shook his head.

'_That was the past, it's not now. Sakura's different, so there's no reason for me to be here. Why did things have to turn out like this…?'_

_-_

_  
Yeah I took my time updating. I couldn't help it, I was watching anime *hearts* Sorry~ I'll have the next one up sooner though._

_Review review review! 3_

_~Moyo-chanx3_


	5. One Million Yen

Unexpected Reunion – Moyo-chanx3

Note: I don't own anything. /3

Also, HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY. Us Aussie's have a special day. Mhmm *heart* enjoy all your barbecues and sing the anthem! *lalalala*

_-_

'_That was the past, it's not now. Sakura's different, so there's no reason for me to be here. Why did things have to turn out like this…?'_

_-_

"Wei, book a flight back to Hong Kong for next Tuesday," he said.

His butler looked surprised, but nodded.

'_Back to Hong Kong so soon… I thought I'd be here longer,'_

_-_

Tomoyo was sitting in her office, drawing out another dress, when her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Matsuno-san, how can I help you?" she said into the phone.

She almost dropped the phone.

"Sak- Ichiro is gone? She didn't come to work today? Maybe she just took a day off," she said.

She pressed the button for speakerphone.

"She didn't come in for the meeting today, and she's never missed a meeting," said Matsuno.

"Matsuno-san!" shouted another voice on the other end.

"It's Akai-sama! She's been taken by some people!" Tomoyo heard him say.

"What? She's been taken by some guys? Why didn't you stop them! You're her bodyguard!" said Matsuno.

"I saw their faces and they knocked me out! When I woke up, she was gone," he explained.

"Matsuno-san! Is this true?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, Daidouji-san, you heard all of this?" he asked.

"I'll be over at Hikari TV immediately!"

-

"Drive faster!" said Tomoyo.

She picked up her phone, and dialed a number she thought she'd never have to dial again.

He picked up after 3 rings.

"Daidouji-san? What's the matter, you never call me," said Syaoran.

"It's Sakura. She's been kidnapped," she said calmly. "Come over to Hikari TV and help look for her."

She hung up, and looked out the window.

"You really are lost, aren't you… Sakura…"

-

Syaoran ran into the building as fast as he could.

"She's gone?" he shouted.

"Calm down, Li-kun. Listen to her bodyguard," said Tomoyo.

"Well, she insisted we got coffee over at the Starbucks down the road, and as we left, there were three guys. They were all dressed in black, and the biggest one hit me in the head and I fell unconscious. When I woke up again, Akai-sama was gone! I failed at my job! Fire me! I'm useless!" he cried.

"Get yourself together! We need to think of a plan to get her back!" shouted Tomoyo. "Li-kun, you know martial arts, right? ….Li-kun?"

Syaoran had already run out the door.

"SYAORAN!" screamed a girl.

"Oww oww oww! Meiling! Let go of my ear!" he cried.

Meiling dragged Syaoran back inside the building.

"Violent woman," Syaoran muttered.

"What was that?" threatened Meiling, pulling his ear again.

"Oww! You ARE violent!" he said, jabbing her in the ribs.

"Why you little…" said Meiling, pulling his hair.

"Stop it you two! We need to find Sakura-san!" said Eriol, breaking up the fight.

"Thank you, Eriol," said Tomoyo. "We might be able to trace her location through her cellphone…" she said. "But I don't know how…"

Eriol stood up. "You first have to input her number, then the town you think she's in," he started.

Meiling, Tomoyo and Syaoran stared, as he continued his tech-talk, not understanding a word.

"I've found her, she's in an abandoned building, behind the American grocery store," he said, pointing at the screen.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew this stuff, Eriol!" said Meiling.

"Who cares how he knows, we have to get to Sakura!" said Syaoran, getting up again.

"Get her back, please!" called Matsuno after them.

-

"Taxi!' Meiling shouted.

A taxi stopped, and she, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran piled in.

"Just follow our instructions," said Eriol. "Drive us to the American Supermarket, the one across the road from the swimming pool."

"Keep an eye on your tracking signal," said Syaoran.

"Umm, that'll be hard, I just lost it, the kidnappers must've busted her phone," sighed Eriol.

Syaoran swore.

"At least we know roughly where she is," said Eriol.

A phone call interrupted him.

"We have Miss Ichiro Akai for ransom. Come meet us at the abandoned building behind the American Supermarket with ¥1,000,000 ($12,500 AUD)," said the voice.

Syaoran swore again.

"Driver, turn around and take us to the bank," said Eriol.

-

"Hello, welcome to the Bank of Japan, how may I help you?" asked the woman at the desk.

"I would like to have a cheque of ¥500,000," she said.

The woman at the desk looked surprised.

"That's a large amount," she said, looking worried.

"Look, do you know who I am? I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, founder of the Daidouji Designs co," she said annoyed.

The woman at the desk stood up immediately.

"We'll have your withdrawal out as soon as possible," she said.

"Why'd you only withdraw ¥500,000? We need 1,000,000!" whispered Syaoran.

"That's because, Li-kun, I'm going to make YOU pay half of it," she said.

Syaoran sighed. He called back the lady.

"Withdraw ¥500,000 for me as well," he said.

The woman didn't bother questioning this time, and nodded.

-

Syaoran sat waiting. Why the hell did it take so long just to write out a check? He was only withdrawing ¥500,000 from his account.

'_I'll probably get slammed by my father… hopefully saying my friend was kidnapped is a good enough excuse…' _he thought.

Girls were so much trouble.

-

That's chapter 5 done. Now I have a more important thing to say.

REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Moyo-chanx3


	6. Gunpowder

Unexpected Reunion – Moyo-chanx3

Note: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters. Must I tell you this again? D:

'Kay. SORRY for the long wait for the update. I started school on Monday. So that means… slow-er updates? Sorry if I seem like I'm rushing a bit. I'm trying to make you guys wait less… 'cos I care about you c:  
**On another note, I changed the previous chapter from $1M to ****¥1M. It's not that much at all now…****  
**Enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

_Girls were so much trouble._

'_This is something out of a TV show. Who on Earth holds people for ransom these days?' _thought Syaoran. He looked to the side, and saw Tomoyo holding her head and muttering under her breath.

She obviously wasn't taking this very well either.

Clearly annoyed, Syaoran raised his voice.

"Can't you drive any faster?" he yelled at the taxi driver.

"I'm already driving at the speed limit!" he replied.

Syaoran exhaled a long sigh. He would have to put up with it.

Five minutes later and Syaoran couldn't take it anymore.

"Break the bloody speed limit, just get us to the destination in three minutes!" he shouted, shoving a wad of Yen at the driver. He sped up immediately.

Syaoran thrust another wad of notes at the driver.

"Keep the change!" he shouted, as got out of the car.

"Wait for us, Syaoran," shouted Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo, catching up with him.

"He doesn't need to run like that, it's just a thirty second walk away…" muttered Meiling.

Tomoyo just sighed.

* * *

The four of them looked up at an old, broken dusty building.

"Is this the place?" asked Tomoyo.

Eriol nodded.

Syaoran placed his hand on the door. It swung right open.

They all stared at each other.

"I guess we should… go inside…" said Syaoran.

They all shuffled inside.

In front of them was a long corridor, which they assumed was the path to Sakura.

The building was dead silent as they walked.

"Is she unconscious?" came a voice from a nearby room.

"I don't know, I think she is…" replied another.

Syaoran stopped, and leaned closer to the door.

"Man, this girl looks SO familiar!" said the first one.

"Are you stupid? Of course she looks familiar you idiot, she's Ichiro Akai!" said the other one, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I mean like, I swear she gives off some kind of familiarity or something!" he insisted.

"Whatever, there's no way you know this chick," said the other one, laughing at his friend's stupidity.

Syaoran turned the door knob. It was locked.

"Damn those idiots, how are we meant to pay them if the doors locked?" he said.

He sighed, and took a step back.

There was a loud snap, as he kicked down the door.

The two men on the inside screamed.

'_Pff, it's just two weak guys like that?'_

He looked at them, unimpressed.

"Where's Ichiro?" said Tomoyo.

"You mean the model chick? She's over there," said the taller one, pointing to the side.

They looked and saw her sitting unconscious on a chair, with the shorter kidnapped watching her.

Syaoran ignored the first man, and walked straight to her.

"Oi, you! What about the money?" he shouted.

"I'll give you the money when she wakes up, and I know she's okay," he snapped.

Syaoran knew these guys weren't professional kidnappers at all. This was probably their first time kidnapping.

For an hour, they'd sat there, not trying to get the money, wake up Ichiro or even try and escape.

Syaoran was about to fall asleep, when Ichiro suddenly sat up.

"Ughh… what the hell happened?" she moaned, as she opened her eyes.

"Sak-Ichiro!" said Syaoran, suddenly standing up.

"I told you not to talk to me, why are you here anyway?" she snapped.

She looked around.

"Actually… where are we?" she said, confused. "And why am I tied up…"

"So THAT'S why you looked so familiar!" cried one of the kidnappers.

He pulled off his balaclava, and looked right at Ichiro.

"It's you, Sakura. Isn't it?" he said.

* * *

They stared at each other for a long time, and Syaoran grew impatient. He was tempted to kick the kidnapper to the floor and beat him to a pulp.

"Um, would you explain to us, who you are?" asked Eriol.

"Of course not! I'm a kidnapper! The last thing I'd do is tell you my name, dimwit!" he cried.

"Damn, it was worth a try. They're pretty stupid, after all," Eriol whispered, making Tomoyo laugh.

"Haruka-kun," said Ichiro.

Haruka. Where had Syaoran heard that name before? He thought hard, then remembered Ichiro's story.

Haruka was her ex-boyfriend. And he was kidnapping her?

"It's been a few years, hasn't it, honey?" he smiled.

If Ichiro's hands weren't tied up, she would have slapped him.

"You creep, don't call me that! It was over ages ago, since you dumped me for that –"

"I could have killed you any time, hun. But I'm getting money off your friends for this, so I'll spare your life," he spat.

As soon as Tomoyo untied Ichiro's arms and legs, she stood up and snarled at him.

"Sakura, hun, why are you being so angry with me? We haven't met for a few years, let's get to know each other again," he said softly.

"Don't call me that!" she screamed, and she kicked him straight where it hurts.

"OH MY –censored censored censored- you –censored censored- you're gonna –censored- pay for that you –censored censored censored- (A/N: Use your 'immagination' c;)

He stood back up, and stood behind Ichiro.

He took a gun out from his coat.

'_That's taking it too far,'_ thought Syaoran, aiming a kick at his back.

The impact of the kick startled Haruka, and he pulled the trigger.

There was the sound of a gunshot, and a high-pitched scream.

The gun had been aimed right at Ichiro's back.

And she'd been shot.

* * *

Dun dun dun! O:

(Sung to the tune of twinkle twinkle little star)

Review review sweet reviews,

I ask that you review me.

I like it when you review

You like it when I update.

Review review sweet reviews,

I ask that you review me.

~ Moyo-chanx3 c:


	7. Blood&Anesthetic

Unexpected Reunion 7 – Moyo-chanx3

Note: I don't own any of this stuff, none of the characters etc.

SLOW UPDATES FAIL D: But I'm writing this instead of my essay so feel special ;c Btw there's fighting in this chapter… but I don't reckon its violent at all. But someone, out there, will.

PS: If you read Ouran, read my one-shot. If you don't, read it anyway :D

* * *

_There was the sound of a gunshot, and a high-pitched scream._

_The gun had been aimed right at Ichiro's back._

_And she'd been shot._

_

* * *

  
_

Ichiro fell to the ground, with blood slowly creeping out of the wound.

"Ichiro!" screamed Tomoyo.

'_The bastard! I'm going to make sure he pays for this,' _thought Syaoran, as he elbowed Haruka's back. He doubled over in pain, and Syaoran kneed him in the stomach. (A/N: Kind of like a 2-move combo)

"Stop!" gasped Haruka, coughing up a bit of blood. 'Stop! It was an accident!" he choked.

But Syaoran was pissed. And once he's pissed, you either get the hell out of there, or you're dead.

"Bitch! You think I'm going to let you out of here alive, after shooting Ichiro?" he raged, crushing Haruka's fingers with his shoes.

Haruka let out an extremely girly scream, that sounded something like, 'mommy!'

He got up off the floor, and took a swipe at Syaoran's face.

"Oh my freaking… you…scratched… my face?" growled Syaoran.

Syaoran aimed a kick at Haruka's face. He blocked it, and punched Syaoran in the stomach.

Syaoran stumbled backwards, knocking over a table. _'Shit…'_ he thought, as the table landed straight on Ichiro's head.

Now the two were fighting it out, with Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling standing there, doing nothing but watching in horror.

* * *

"Wow," breathed Meiling, staring at Haruka's disfigured face.

"Get up, you piece of dirt," shouted Syaoran.

'_I must look extremely bitchy right now. But right now I'm mad, and I guess I'm still not mature enough to get over it,' _he thought.

Haruka staggered up, with the help of his friend. He pulled out the gun again, and aimed it at Syaoran.

But Syaoran was too fast for him. With one kick the gun was out of his hands and thrown against the wall.

"Holy shit," said Haruka, catching a glimpse of his face in a mirror.

"What the hell did you do to my face, bastard!"

"Just shut the hell up!" screamed Syaoran, knocking Haruka unconscious.

"Eriol you called an ambulance right?" said Syaoran.

Eriol scoffed. "Of course I did, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Just checking," said Syaoran, as he punched the second kidnapper, Eichi, in the face.

* * *

When the ambulance finally arrived ten minutes later, Syaoran had a LOT of explaining to do.

'_Shit. How the fuck am I going to explain all this crap…' _he thought. He looked at the room in around him and sighed.

There was an international model with a gunshot wound that seemed to be near her heart, rapidly leaking blood all over the floor.

There was a twenty-year-old man with crushed eye sockets, sagging his eyes. A broken nose that was crooked, cuts to his head and cheeks. He probably had internal bleeding as well. He'll probably be featured as the, 'worlds ugliest man,' when he's older.

If he survives.

Hell, it was a miracle he was still alive right now.

Syaoran wasn't feeling too great himself.

His arm burned with pain, as if it had been hit with a baseball bat one hundred times, put in boiling water then trampled by an elephant. He had a long cut along his forehead, and he could feel the mixture of blood and sweat creeping down his face.

"Excuse me, sir?" said the paramedic, waving his hand in front of Syaoran's head.

"Huh? What?" said Syaoran, suddenly awaking from his trance.

"This isn't good. He seems to be losing consciousness, or something," said the paramedic. He reached into a bag and pulled out a long injection needle.

"Hey! What are you doing! I feel fin- agh!" he let out a cry as the long, 2 inch needle was injected into his leg.

"I feel… figghhnnnnn…..uhrh…" he mumbled, as the world blacked out.

* * *

'_White room… white room… I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm surely dead…' _

"He's awake!" shouted a woman.

Syaoran's eyes snapped open, to see a nurse towering over him.

"Li-san, how are you feeling?" asked a nurse.

"I…I…m….fffinnneeeeeh," slurred Syaoran.

The nurse giggled. "That's just the effects of the anesthetic, dear. It'll wear off in a few hours," she smiled.

"How… how's Ichirooo?" he asked her.

She looked around, looking anxious.

"I'm sorry, Li-san. I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that at the moment. She's currently under high security… even I don't really know what's happened to the three of you…" she said.

"Three? It's just me and Ichiro isn't itttt?" _'Great. Now I'm really confused._'

"Yes, the three of you. Ichiro-sama, you and another man who we can't seem to make out. His face has been heavily disfigured…" she said.

"His names Haruka, aand he's nothingggg buuut a fiiiilthy p-prick. Yoou can kill him off at anyyyy timeee," spat Syaoran, still slurring.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Li-san. I think you're just confused, I'm going to get you more sleeping drugs," she said, leaving the room.

Syaoran felt so frustrated, he couldn't do anything at all. That's when he noticed the date.

'_What the hell? It's been a whole week since then?" _

Shit.

* * *

After managing to convince the nurse he's fine, she reluctantly handed him a newspaper dated one day after the accident.

He flicked through the pages and stopped on page 3.

It read,

"MODEL FOUND UNCONSCIOUS, RESPONSIBLE FOR TERRORIST ATTACK?"

"Ichiro Akai, a famous international model for Hikari TV, was found unconscious with a bullet wound dangerously close to her heart. After the ambulance arrived, Ichiro and two men were found heavily injured at the scene, one unconscious. Witnesses were questioned, but none has said anything yet.

Shortly after the ambulances left the scene, the abandoned building where the shooting took place was set alight. Firefighters tried to put out the blaze, but the venue exploded. Investigators retrieved no body from the inside, though it's thought to have been blown up with a bomb."

"Li-san, I have good news. Your condition has improved greatly, and you're free to leave the hospital," smiled the nurse.

"Thanks, Takaba," he said, getting up.

She blushed. "H-how do you know my name?"

Syaoran stared at her, as if she was stupid. "You've been wearing a name tag for the past week," he pointed out.

"Oopsies," she giggled. "If you don't mind, would you um… like to go somewhere? When you're free, of course," she mumbled.

'_Wow, she just asked me out…_'

"Sorry, Takaba. I'm returning to Hong Kong as soon as possible, but it's been nice meeting you," said Syaoran, walking out of the hospital.

* * *

OMGGG FINALLYYY ch. 7 donee. This chapter = longer than the others. Sorry it has such short chapters though D: it's probably because it's my first fanfic~ next chapter might be out by next week, who knows. xx

Don't forget to REVIEWW!!

~ Moyo-chanx3


	8. Authors Note 1

NOTE: THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. Obviously. Because if you thought this was a chapter, I think you need a brain scan.

Unexpected Reunion is going on a.. dun dun dun… hiatus.

There's just too much stuff going on. School is driving me crazy, with exams coming up soon, assignments due and more trouble than I can handle.

There's only about two more chapters of this story to go, so I'll hopefully be done by the end of the year.

Thanks for understanding. I hope. –shields self from insults and flames-

~Moyo-chanx3


	9. Family

**Hi everyone, it's been a while ha. A bit too long, it seems. [/stares at army pointing guns at her] ERM. I took longer than I originally anticipated to finish this, but school was a total annoyance to me. So now it's summer holidays [and 6 months or so later] so I'll hopefully finish it this time around. And I wouldn't be surprised if everyone's forgotten the plot XD**

**-x-**

Syaoran shifted his position on the uncomfortable chair. He knew where he was, but decided to check just to be sure. And sure enough, his initial thoughts were right. He was at the hospital.

It's been two weeks since the 'accident', and he visited every day since he'd been discharged. He sat outside Ichiro's room, constantly asking the doctors about her condition, to the point where they told him to leave and go home.

But Syaoran wasn't going to go home, not when this was his entire fault, and not before he'd… had a talk with her. There were so many things he needed to say to her, and as much as he hated bringing up, or even thinking about his past with her, it needed to be said.

He had to tell her, how he'd regretted every word he'd said to her at the airport that day as he boarded. How he wished he could have turned around and hugged her, and promised to stay in touch. He'd been saying that in his mind the whole day, planning out what exactly what he'd do if she turned up, but when the moment came, he'd blown it.

And now he really, _desperately, _needed her forgiveness; it seriously hurt him to see her like this.

"Sir, this is a private room, we cannot just allow anyone to visit the young miss, excuse me sir, are you – stop!" yelled a frantic nurse, trying her best to keep up with a dark-haired man, who was clearly not paying any attention whatsoever to the young nurse. She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"I'm not just _anyone, _I'm her brother, damnit!" he finally yelled, turning on his heel to face the nurse. He was positively _pissed, _but he was trying his best not to intimidate the poor girl. And he was failing, pretty badly.

She swallowed before gathering her thoughts. "I-if you're blood related to the patient, you'll need to visit the front desk and gain a visitors pass, as I've said this is high-security private room," she whimpered, clearly not okay with the man looming over her like that.

"Toya, stop scaring the lights out of the poor woman, for goodness sake," came a tired voice.

Looking up, Syaoran saw who the new person was. It was Fujitaka.

Syaoran couldn't be gladder that the two of them hadn't noticed him yet.

"Syaoran," Fujitaka nodded, his eyes unreadable, like marbles.

Eh, he'd thought too soon. The second Toya heard that name, he paused, caught his breath and turned. He had a _pretty_ creepy look on his face.

Looking up sheepishly, Syaoran smiled uncomfortably and laughed. "H-hey, Toya, it's been a while and stuff, so why don't we put the past behind us and start afre-"

"It's been eight years since you left my little sister in tears, and since I promised I'd get revenge on the little prick that made her cry," he said casually.

Syaoran stiffened at his statement. "Way to put sugar on it, eh?"

"And now, you've put her in a coma. Messing up her life once, I might have gone easy. But twice, I think you'll regret you ever set foot in Japan," he growled.

Backing slightly into the wall, Syaoran contemplated the best way of ducking the hell out of there and into the lobby, where there would be hopefully a few more witnesses to his probable bashing. Toya raised his fist, reaching for the younger boy's shirt, when he stopped.

He closed his eyes and lowered his hand again. He stepped back, sinking into a chair, hands covering his face. He sighed, before opening his mouth to speak.

"I don't think Sakura would be happy if I made your already ugly face worse," he said quietly. Syaoran blinked; had he heard correctly?

Before Syaoran had the chance to voice his thoughts, Fujitaka's voice cut in. "Syaoran…" he said uneasily. "I'm not sure if you know what exactly … happened, to Sakura, after you… returned home," he began slowly, as if he was unsure what to say next.

Syaoran lowered his gaze. "I-I know. I heard it from Daidouji," he added.

Both Toya and Fujitaka were silent for a bit. Syaoran could just imagine their thoughts; they were clearly thinking of the best way to tell him to stay away from Sakura.

"I don't know what she may have told you…" began Fujitaka.

"She never stopped loving you."

Syaoran thought he was going insane. All the stupid events happening recently obviously had to do with it, there was no way in the universe _Toya _had just said that, right? Looking up, he was shocked to realize he hadn't imagined that.

"No matter where we went, or what she did, who she saw, every single day she would stare at that card," he said quietly.

Card? What card? Syaoran had no idea what this guy was talking about.

Clearly, Toya could read his confused look, as he reached into his bag and took out a Sakura Card and passed it to Syaoran. As he turned the pink card over, he felt shock go throughout his body. A heart was caught between wings, the word LOVE underneath it clearly.

"It might not be for me," pointed out Syaoran.

Toya looked to the side. "She tossed it out the window the day you left," he deadpanned. "I saw her do it, so I ran outside and picked it up. I knew she'd be crying later if the wind blew it away."

Syaoran gave a smrik. The things this guy did for his sister…

-x-

The young, troubled nurse from before was back, with a rather stern looking woman behind her. "Alright, what's the problem here folks? I have some people downstairs waiting, so this can't wait all day," she said irritably.

Both Toya and Fujitaka rose, and Syaoran did the same after stuffing the pink card into his jacket.

"We're Saku- I mean, Ichiro's family," said Fujitaka. Syaoran could see how it pained him to say the name Ichiro.

The woman frowned in disbelief. Heck, Syaoran would too if the people claiming to be your family got your name 'incorrect.'

"Well, no proof, no entry, sorry," she announced, as she cleaned her glasses expectantly.

Rolling his eyes, Toya reached into his bag and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he pulled out a large collection of photos of the three of them; Fujitaka, Toya and Sakura. "I don't have any legal documents with me, I didn't think something like this would be so… tedious," he said, exasperation dripping off his every word.

The woman's eyes narrowed behind her glasses, her lips pursing into a tight line. "Fine," she said finally, pulling the card from around her neck into her hand. She pressed it against a slot next to the door, andit flashed a green light. Toya and Fujitaka nodded in thanks, and stepped inside the room.

"I still don't know why we have to do that every time," came Toya's irritated voice from inside.

Syaoran was about to go inside too, when the woman closed the door. "I didn't see you in any of those photos, you got any blood relation?" she asked.

Scowling, Syaoran sat back down. "No."

He watched as she returned down the hallway, humming to herself, and eventually disappeared down some stairs. Standing to his feet, Syaoran knocked on the door a few times. He could hear Toya's voice, slightly muffled, but still understandable.

"Let him stay outside, he doesn't need to see her," he'd said.

Fujitaka had hushed him. "He can see her if he wants to," he said, before opening the door. "You can come inside," he smiled.

Syaoran gave a nod of thanks as he looked around, before quickly ducking inside the room.

Flowers piled up around her bed. Balloons hung off the ceiling, and her bed was full of stuffed animals. But amongst all the mess, Syaoran's eyes were only drawn towards one thing, and that was Sakura. His heart lurched as he realized what he was seeing; her arm was in a plaster, as was her foot. Even after two weeks, the unbroken arm still had red lines running across vertically. She was hooked up to machine, and oxygen mask covering her face, and the regular heartbeat of the monitor drumming away.

He almost tripped over a stack of chocolate boxes, but managed to sit on one of the visitor's chairs. How long he sat there, he didn't remember. It didn't really matter, though, because she didn't wake up. The time passed slowly, and Syaoran nodded off at some point. He was woken up by a doctor entering the room, who then proceeded to asking him to leave the room. Syaoran nodded, but before he left, he pulled the pink card from his pocket.

He lowered his head, and set the card in Sakura's hand. He held his hand to hers for a split-second, before sighing, bowing to the doctor, and exiting the room.

-x-

**I'm cutting it short here, I have a bit of planning to do it seems… some feedback would be nice, though.**

**Moyoki**


	10. Deja Vu

**warning: dialogue overload**

**-x-**

"Syaoran, did you hear?" came Tomoyo's frantic voice. Her voice came so loud through the phone that Syaoran thought he would drop it.

"N-no, what news?" he asked. There had been a few days of silence, and no news had been given about Ichiro's condition at all. Could this be the breakthrough they'd all been waiting for?

"She's awake!"

-x-

The nurses turned their heads to the loud noise of a door being slammed open, only to roll there eyes and continue work when they saw who it was. They'd tried to stop him so many times to the point that they'd decided to give up; he was _seriously _stubborn.

"ICH-" he started, but immediately clamped his mouth shut as he opened the door. Sure, she was awake, sitting upright on her hospital bed. Her brother was seated near her bed, and narrowed his eyes slightly towards him. He backed off into the hallway, and started to close the door behind him. They were probably busy…

"Syaoran," came a voice. He froze, and closed his eyes. Damn, there went edging away slowly and unnoticed.

He turned around slowly, realizing nobody but Ichiro could have a voice like that. "Yes?" he replied timidly.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Syaoran sighed, as he decided that he'd been caught. He took a few cautious steps back to her bed, and stood at the foot of it. "Hey," he said awkwardly, hand raised.

Ichiro looked at her brother and gave him a silent, apologetic look. Taking the hint, Toya sighed loudly, as he got up from his seat and stalked past Syaoran.

"One thing wrong and you're dead," he whispered, barely loud enough for the brunette to hear.

Syaoran scoffed, "If I mess this up, I'll gladly let you mess me up."

Toya gave a curious look at the brunette, before going back to his pissed composure.

The door shut, and an eerie silence filled the room. Syaoran sat on the chair next to the hospital bed where Toya had been, looking at Ichiro. Her arm and leg were in plasters, she had plasters across her face, and a bandage cloth running across her head. There were bruises showing up on her now paler skin, but Syaoran thought she looked better than she had this whole visit of his to Japan. Her exuberant, green eyes were still shining brightly as ever, lighting up her whole complexion.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked politely.

She gave him a stoic expression, "I'm doing pretty well, I guess. They said they'll discharge me on Monday."

"Ah, that's good."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, while Syaoran attempted to muster the courage to say what he had intended to say from the start.

"W-well, er, I-"

"I'm sorry!" she cried suddenly, the sound of her outburst echoing across the room. The words made Syaoran shiver, and the two said nothing for an amount of time.

"Y-you go first," Syaoran said awkwardly, looking away.

Sakura fiddled with the edge of the bed sheets, her expression solemn. "No, you should, I-I… I don't want to go first," she mumbled lamely.

Syaoran swallowed, uneasiness growing within him. "Okay well…" he started. "Firstly… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving all those years ago, and … damn, I was such a jerk and…" he trailed.

"That's the past, we should get over it, right?" she said, "n-not that I'm one to talk. Uh, go on," she said hurriedly, swallowing and looking downwards, causing her fringe to hide her face.

"What I'm really trying to say is that I was an idiot for leaving you, but I was an even bigger idiot for coming back. If I left, then what gives me the right to come back and resume everything like it was before? Damn, I was stupid, and I'm sorry for making you have to remember your past. So… I'll leave soon, just pretend I was someone else and not Syaoran Li, okay?"

There was a tense silence, before a loud smash.

"You're a loser! I should have gone first!" screamed Ichiro, throwing her glass at Syaoran's head.

"Ow! Crud, that hurts, you know," he murmured, leaning over to pick up the stray pieces of ceramic from the hospital floor.

"I really should have gone first, I was… you don't mind, right?" she asked, as Syaoran shook his head. "I was going to ask you to come back and stay here…" she swallowed. "I got you involved in all sorts of stuff in the short time you've been back, and it'd… it'd suck if you left already," she said meekly, peeking from between her bangs.

Syaoran was rendered speechless, as his hands clasped tighter, the ceramic shards poking into his skin. "I-Ichi..ro, I don't know if I can, because of my fath-"

"Don't call me that."

He blinked in surprise at the intrusion, and he placed the shards on the nearby bedside table. He stood up and leant towards the bed, and hesitated for a moment as he raised his hand to the brunette.

"Ichiro?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she repeated, before she raised her hands and began to cry. Syaoran could only stand there dumbfounded, as the cool, calm and composed supermodel Ichiro Akai was sobbing uncontrollably in front of him. "Do you know how much it hurts?" she sniffed, opening her palm, her skin glistening from her tears. "Your childhood love, who rips your heart out indifferently, to come back as a friend only wanting to help so many years later, but he only calls you by your stage name?"

"But… you told me to call you .."

"I thought you wouldn't do it, that you'd be persistent and only call me by my real name, not that stupid stage name given to me by my boss, I thought you'd see that I'm not Ichiro, I only pretend to be her, that…" she swallowed, and shook her head vigorously. "Damn it, Syaoran, you've changed."

Amber eyes darkened, and he pressed his mouth together tightly. "And you haven't? Did you think even for a second, how I felt when you spat at me, wishing that it'd be the last time we spoke? I called you by Ichiro, because you asked me to. I thought I'd do you a favour after hurting you, but I guess we don't think alike at all, do we?" he said lowly, glaring out the window. "You know what? I'll just leave, I'll go back to Hong Kong. I'm sure that's what you want, right? You don't want to see me again, since I've changed so much and you haven't. It's only been eight years, I should be exactly the same, right?" he spat, getting up from the chair and walking to the door.

"Syaoran, no, I… that's not what I meant…" she said quietly.

He paused by the door, fingers around the handle.

"Next Tuesday, six pm at the airport. I'll wait for you as long as I can," he replied, before lowering his gaze to the floor and stepping out of the room.

-x-

"Hey kid, don't just walk out," came Toya's voice.

"What do you want?" asked Syaoran, clearly exasperated.

Toya looked over at the shorter man, a glum expression on his face. "Look. I heard everything."

"Good. I'm leaving anyway, happy?"

He swallowed, before looking away and sighing. "Are you stupid, or…?" he asked.

The brunette blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"She doesn't want you to leave, she's probably been anxiously awaiting the day you came back to Japan since the moment you left," he rolled his eyes, "don't tell me you actually like what she's done to herself in the past few years?"

Syaoran bit his lip, furrowing his eyebrows. "No, of course not, what makes you think that?"

"Well if you really don't like her being 'Ichiro Akai' or anyone else she isn't… you leaving isn't going to make it any better."

And with that, he turned around and walked away, but not before Syaoran saw – or thought he saw, a tiny flicker of hope in his eyes.

-x-

Syaoran glanced at his phone. 5:45PM. Oh, how he wished he'd said 5PM instead of 6PM. His flight wasn't until 9, which meant he still had three hours and fifteen minutes before it was scheduled to take off…

He shifted his bag behind him, and kicked his suitcase further under his chair. He hadn't been able to check in because of Ichiro, so he being extra careful to not lose his luggage.

The time passed, the people around him had left at some point or other, and his butt was getting sore. He took out his phone for the umpteenth time, and his heart fell as he saw the time. 6:37PM. Damn, he'd been sitting there for two hours. His laptop was out of battery, and his phone was getting pretty close to dying as well.

As the time neared seven, Syaoran looked lowly at the floor. Ha, who was he kidding? Did he really expect Ichiro to even _remember _the time and date he said, let alone come and meet up with him? She had only been discharged the day before, so she was probably not in the mood to see him off, to have them leave as friends, or him possibly stay back longer…

He had secretly been hoping the latter would happen, because not that he'd admit it, but if he had the choice, he wouldn't have left Japan.

6:46PM. He put the belongings he'd taken out back into his suitcase.

6:51PM. He locked his bags.

6:57PM, and Syaoran no longer had the heart to glance at the clock.

After three minutes that seemed like far too long, he closed his eyes and accepted it; she wasn't going to come. And he didn't blame her. She probably thought that history would repeat herself, that they'd find themselves in a familiar situation. Him, leaving the country. Her, stuck behind, choking back tears as she called his name…

Him, refusing to look backwards, in fear he'd break the façade, and run back to hug her.

"Excuse me," he murmured, trying to squeeze past someone in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied the voice, which made him stop. That sounded like…

"S…" he trailed. Wait, that couldn't be her… Ichiro/Sakura had brown hair and vibrant green eyes, not light brown eyes. As for the hair, he couldn't see under the obnoxiously large sunhat the girl was wearing. But the voice…

The chocolate eyes widened. "Syaoran," she said. "Wha… Where have you been? I've been waiting here since 5:30PM!" she cried, in such shock that she dropped some things she'd been holding.

"Wait, you're… you can't be…"

"What, I can't wear a little bit of UV protection and contacts?" she joked, as she bent over to pick up her phone and wallet.

Syaoran stared at her for a bit. "Well, uh, you're definitely not recognizable, especially with that huge hat and scarf covering half your face," he murmured, smirking slightly.

"Well hello, I'm not exactly a normal citizen, I can't just walk into the airport like I usually am and expect to go unnoticed," she whispered, looking around her just in case. "I haven't dared go back to my house yet, I'm still at one of my secret apartments!" she complained.

"If they were really your fans, they'd still be able to recognize you," he pointed out, to which her face fell.

"Well _you_ didn't recognize me."

He opened his mouth to say something in return, but he couldn't think of any legitimate excuse. '_Now would be a good time to change the subject'_, he thought, as the two of them sort of stared at each other awkwardly while not quite meeting one another's gaze.

"So how's your leg?" he asked, glancing down at it. She had a long dress on, so he couldn't actually see it.

"Could be better," she laughed darkly. There was another brief moment of silence, "Oh, and," she added quietly, "sorry. About everything."

Syaoran blinked in confusion, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh? What are you apologizing for?"

"Well, I… I've been waiting for you to come back here for a while. To tell the truth I kind of hated you when you left me," she frowned, in an effort to make Syaoran feel guilty. "But I got over it, but seeing you again just made me… eh, reminisce?"

She looked really upset, and it was really taking Syaoran everything he had to stop himself from hugging her on the spot. Their childhood romance was long over and done, and although part of him wished they could perhaps start over again – if not now, then sometime in the future, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

Her now brown eyes looked up at Syaoran expectantly, as if she was waiting for him to do something. Syaoran saw this look, but he had absolutely no idea what she was expecting him to do.

"Sakura," he said quietly. Her ears perked up slightly, she missed being called this name by him.

"I can't stay."

Neither of them said a word, as Syaoran's words hung in the air like dead weight surrounding them, making the atmosphere heavy and rather uncomfortable. But this time was different; she didn't cry, she didn't yell, collapse nor make a scene, this time she just stared at him blankly.

"Why not?" she asked softly.

He bit his lip, before frowning slightly. "It's.. well, my father is back in Hong Kong, and he wants me to.. you know, take over the business and stuff."

"And you want to, right?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran swallowed. "Not really," he admitted. "Well I don't really get a choice, do I?" he smirked in spite of himself.

Sakura nodded, "Ah, I get it. I guess that's what happens when you're the only son to a man like him, huh?" she smiled weakly. "Any chance you'll come back?"

The brunette opened his mouth, only to exhale. He looked down, and shrugged his shoulders. "I.. I don't know, Japan isn't my home anymore, and I'll be kind of busy and…" he stopped when he saw Sakura's shocked expression.

"What? No! You can't leave, no, not again, I…" she trailed off.

"You what?"

"I…" she started. "I don't know, I was hoping maybe we could… be friends again…"

Neither of the two looked at each other, but rather at the floor surrounding them. Syaoran had no idea that the past could have such an effect on oneself.

"T-that was stupid to say, wasn't it? I'm an idiot, I'm sorry, you .. you should go, you don't need to stay here, it was dumb of me to suggest it an-"

"Stop," Syaoran said, holding his hand up to Sakura. "Do you want me to stay? If you want me to, just say it, and I will," he said.

"What do you mean? Don't you have to go, and…"

"Don't worry about that, I'll figure it out. But do you want me to stay?"

Sakura closed her eyes, and had Syaoran not been listening, he would have missed the tiny 'yes' she mumbled. She didn't want to say it any louder, because she knew her voice would crack, and that he would look at her and see the tears in her eyes.

"What are your crying for?" he said softly, smiling slightly as he leaned down towards her.

"I'm not," she replied, keeping her voice steady. It was then she felt his arms around her, and she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"You were such a jerk!" she cried, his arms not letting go as she cried into him. "I can't believe you.. you left me, and you didn't even… didn't even…"

"Yeah, I was, wasn't I?" he replied.

"You're the worst, I should be over you, dammit," she said, before suddenly realizing what she had said.

"W-wait, I mean-"

Syaoran leaned back in surprise, "You what?" he exclaimed.

"I-Ignore that last bit, I-"

"You're still into me?"

She opened her mouth, ready to yell at him and deny it, but couldn't find the words.

"So what?" she said quietly. "So what if I am? I'm the stupid one, still after a guy who left me almost a decade ago, any sane girl would had gotten over it, why didn't I?"

"That's good."

It was Sakura's turn to step back, "E-excuse me? Why?"

"Because…"

He stepped forward, their faces dangerously close to one another, "I still like you, kind of," he stumbled, "I don't know, it's been a while, maybe you've changed," he said.

Sakura contemplated this for a bit, before jumping and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and forcing her lips upon his.

"W-whoa! What the heck, Sakura? Y-You really have changed!" he yelled, as he almost fell backwards in surprise. Sakura laughed, as she threw off her hat and scarf.

"You bet it, Syaoran. But let me warn you, if you dare leave me again like that," she said darkly, "you'll regret you met me. You hear me?" she glared, brown eyes blazing.

He would never admit it to her face, but Syaoran was dead scared of her expression. He gulped, "y-yes, Sakura," he replied.

"Good," she smiled, lacing her fingers around his, and pulling him closer to her. "So are you going to cancel your-"

"Are you Ichiro Akai?" asked someone, tapping her on the shoulder.

"It IS! It's her!"

"Look, is that her boyfriend?"

"So cute!"

She stared in shock, before sighing and burying her expression into Syaoran's confused shoulder. "Damn it, does my disguise really suck that much?"

-x-

**[A/N]**

**I actually forgot how I wanted to end it originally.. so I thought of a new ending? /shot to death] I have never written anything cheesier in my whole life. Abrupt endings ftw!11? Sorry.. I had no idea and I wanted to get this over and done with.**

**I am a terrible updater OTL; But thank you so much to everyone who's read this story from the very start, all the way last year, or even if you only started it today. It all means so much to me~  
Looking back, there's so much I wish I could have written differently, but it's too late now, and it's great for me to see the ways of which I've improved. **

**Also, if some things don't make sense, that's because the author is a crappy writer who forgets the things she writes. If you find something that's completely off the plot/not answered at all or bugging you to the point you can't sleep at night, review/message me and I'll fix it up/clarify the best I can.**

**Take care, and leave a review if you are a super duper awesome reader whom I will love! (:**


End file.
